


Reviviscence by Persis - the Podfic

by M_LadyinWaiting (Tanis)



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanis/pseuds/M_LadyinWaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is any man sick among you? Let him bring in the priests of the church, and let them pray over him, anointing him with oil in the name of the Lord. And the prayer of faith shall save the sick man: and the Lord shall raise him up: and if he be in sins, they shall be forgiven him.  </p>
<p>You can find the text to this story at the bottom of my page, under bookmarks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reviviscence by Persis - the Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persis/gifts).



http://tindeck.com/listen/zisxw

If your firewalls won't let you access Tindeck, and you want to listen, email me at bootsnhats2014@yahoo.com.

**Author's Note:**

> See end of podcast for disclaimer.


End file.
